What A Tangled Web We Weave
by IMAC11
Summary: Two of the BAU's agents go undercover to help another unit bring down a human-trafficking ring-an undercover mission gone wrong. When things go south, and I mean way south, can they get out alive, or will the mission swallow them whole? Story better than summary! Will eventually be H/P, but there will be Em and JJ FRIENDSHP, no slash, not my thing...Please read:


**Okay, for all those who are reading Surviving as well, I assure you I didn't forget about it, nor will I abandon it, I pinky-promise! This was just a little idea I had to get out of my head, so here it is! This chapter is mainly about JJ, but it won't all be this way...Please Read and Review, it makes my day! Love all you guys:) Enjoy!**

* * *

JJ looked out of the window of the semi she was in. She was pissed at Morgan for having her go undercover on this mission, but if it kept her from the Pentagon longer, she was going to have to deal with it. She looked over at her so called 'boyfriend' and sighed.

"What's wrong baby?" he asked.

"Nothing Harrison, just thinking." she replied.

"About what?"

"Just stuff." Harrison chuckled.

"Ya know Leslie, you've always been a thinker." JJ smiled and turned back to the window. This was way to big an operation in her opinion. Morgan was helping another unit infiltrate a human-trafficking ring that had been discovered in LA. She was posing as the girlfriend of one of the 'middle-men'. These were the scumbags who transported the girls from the people who captured them, to the sellers and the buyers. Right now, they were coincedentally going from Virginia to New York. One of the buyers was having a private auction somewhere there. Only the best.

Harrison had recently found a woman, or so he said, and that was who was in the back of their semi. As uncomfortable as JJ was, as much as she wanted to let the woman in the back go and tell them to run, she couldn't. She had to keep her cover. JJ was thinking again about how she was ggoing to kick Morgan's ass when she got back, maybe she could set Henry and Garcia on him. Yep, that would work, she thought.

They pulled over into a truckstop because Harrison had to go to the restroom.

"Be right back sweetie." he said, getting out.

"Okay, I'll be right here." She replied with a smile. JJ watcehedd him go in and hopped out of the cab. She grabbed a bottle of water from her bag and went to the back of the truck. She felt bad for the woman, and felt the least she could do was give her some water, being how there was no air conditioning in the trailor. She undid the latch and pulled the door up. She used the handle to pull herself up and walked into the trailor. She couldn't see anything for a minute, and let her eyes adjust to the darkness and focus on the figure in the corner.

"Hey, my name is Jennifer Jaraeu, you can call me JJ. I'm with the FBI, undercover. You can't tell htough, got it?" JJ told the woman in front of her, turning to make sure Harrison didn't see her. JJ's heart dropped when the woman looked up. She knew her. It was Emily.

"Oh my GOD! Em, what the hell are you doing here? Morgan didn't send you here too, did he?"

"No, I don't really remember what happened, actually. I was walking down the alley next to the resteraunt I ate at with my date, last night, and well, something hit me in the back of the head, and I woke up in here."

"Em, who was your date?" JJ asked, Harrison had said he had to go out last night, she remembered.

"Uhhhmmm, he said his name was Harrison, why? I'm sorry I didn't tell you, I just was waiting until I knew if it was going to be serious."

"Shit." JJ muttered.

"What?"

"Em, you're being driven to New York City, to be auctioned off as a slave." JJ said, not wanting to add what was on her mind. '_Not just any slave, a motherfucking sex slave._' but she kept that to herself.

"Oh, yeah, shit." she agreed, at least JJ was here, but there wasn't much she could do undercover, but it helped knowing JJ would do everything in her power to make sure she didn't get sold to the highest bidder. JJ wondered why Harrison's boss agreed to Emily, she wasn't 20, like they usually sold. Not that Emily wasn't beautiful, she could pass for ten years younger, but it didn't make sense.

"Look, I'll find a way to contact Morgan, and we'll get you out of here, okay?"

Emily nodded. "Just don't worry JJ, play your part, do your job, I'll find a way out. We can do this." JJ smiled and handed her the water.

"Thanks, it's hot back here." Emily said between gulps of water.

"Well, Harrison should be back any minute now, so I gotta go, I'll check on you the next time we stop." Emily nodded again and hugged her friend. JJ reluctanly turned and walked away, shutting the door behind her. She hopped down to find herself face to face with Harrison.

"What were you doing Leslie?" he questioned.

"Oh, uhm, uh, I was giving her some water, you know there's no air conditioning back there." she smiled.

"You are such a liar Leslie. Or should I say JJ?" JJ gasped an stepped back, tripping on the step behind her.

"Here, let me help you with that." Harrison said, steadying JJ by grabbing her shoulder.

"What are you doing?" she asked confused, why wasn't hee beating her, killing her?

"Oh, silly, you'll make good money as well." he sneered. JJ let out a horrified gasp before she felt his fist connecting with her cheek, and the blackness closing in in her. Harrison picked up JJ and threw her over his shoulder, opening the truck back up. He layed her on tthe floor and hopped in himself. He dragged JJ back to where Emily was.

"We're going to have fun with you two." he said pointing to the to Emily and the younger woman next to her. Emily glared at him even though she knew it wouldn't help. He turned back to Emily.

"You might want to save your strength beautiful, the boss likes fighters." Emily scowled at Harrison, and he laughed. He turned away and saw Emily crawl over to JJ, and taking off her jacket to cushion the younger woman's head. Harrison smiled at Emily who was now onlt in a form-fitting read tank top that showed off all of her curves. He slammed down the door and walked back to the cab. 'Oh yeah, this trip just got a lot more interesting.' he said to himself, dialing the number to his boss.

* * *

**OOHHH! Lol, I'm trying to work on cliffhangers, as I love them, but have no idea how to write them:( So this is kind of also a guinea pig story as well...See ya later:P**

**-Taylor**


End file.
